


When I see you

by Jayne_hats_are_cool



Series: Canto del Río [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayne_hats_are_cool/pseuds/Jayne_hats_are_cool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What The Doctor think when he is with River... might get a bit... ahem... interesting</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Sweetie

**Author's Note:**

> This just kinda popped into my head... tell me if you like it or if i should abandon this ship... well i dont mean actually because i mean... Yowzah is in my heart and soul but... oh you get what i mean!!!

"Hello Sweetie."

 

_Why does it always have to start this way? Why cant she just say hello like a normal person i mean really all it takes is a..._

 

"Hello."

 

_Ug god just go away... LA LA LA LA LA I cant hear you!!!!!! All i wanted was a clam day without Amy or Rory, and Especially without River, i mean, its not that i dont think shes an amazing woman, but lets face it Doctor, she leaves anything but calm in her wake. Gods of Gallifrey she drives you so insane you talk to yourself! Oh well, might as succumb to the crazy. She even pilots the TARDIS better than you? How can you let that happen! Although, she does look pretty good when she-_

_Oh My God Doctor!!! Do NOT Think those things!!!_

_Great now you've got her mother in your head too. Oh common dont act like you didnt here that Scottish twang. What the hell are you talking about? Twang?_

_Its all in your mind idiot!_

_Great, there it is again... oh well, i guess at least with River its never boring... Oh! Shes Talking!_

 

"Sorry honey i didnt hear you... What did you say?"  _God will she just stop walking like that!_

_Doctor!_

_See, there you go,talking to yourself again!_

_"_ I was saying we're here."

"Where is here exactly?"

"Spoilers..." _He hated that word, but... when it came from Rivers mouth... well... exceptions could be made._


	2. Raxicoricofalli- What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fun words and a bit of one sided smut ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to try and tie this in with my other story as kinda like a prequel, it just came to me and i did it... so there is a slightly disturbing glance into The Doctors mind. Merry Christmas!!! or whatever the next holiday is.

"Raxicorico-"

_Great, she cant even pronounce the name of the planet we're on, better help her along, after all, this is a raritiy, River Song, needing my help... Ha!_

"Raxicoriocofallipatorius."

"Rexacoricofalli- What?"

 _ok im sure shes just trying to make me feel better now, it should not take her this long_.

"Raxicoricofallipatorius."

"Raxicoriocofallipatorius."

_There it is, she even used the accent perfectly, definitely trying to make me feel better. What does she even want from here, River Song never goes anywhere without expecting to get something out of it, What she wants to kill all the Slitheen?_

"Well i was thinking we could go to one of their hot swamps, apparently they're perfect for mud baths, s'posed to be revitalizing."

_Had he said that out loud? no. Oh, well, I could go for one of those, especially with River. Oh, just a cool nonchalant pose here, and the smirk here and a walk and- Shit! STOP IT! DOCTOR STOP TRIPPING!!! IN FRONT OF RIVER!!! Lovely, now shes laughing, she's your wife!!! hmmmm, i wonder whether she would- NO! NO! NO! NO!_

"Lets go sweetie." 

_God how could you resist? A mud bath with Doctor River Song. Well don't follow her like a stranded puppy! play hard to get! oh! i bet she'll think that's sexy! oh god who are you kidding, you cant play hard to get around River._

"Common in."  _OOOhhh, shes using her sexy voice! what would you classify that as... a purr? yes... a purr._

 _"_ Lemme go get my bathing suit..."

"No sweetie... naked"

_OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! OH!!! Oh... oh. She means... oh. Well. Better take off your clothes Doctor._

_Wait... shes moving. What is she doing?! Is she?_

"No! River! Oh my- River!"

"sssssssssshhhh..."

_This had to be one of those weird dreams... this could not be real. What- Oh my God! What was that! and was that a giggle that just came out of his mouth?_

_"_ you know..." _This would turn her on._ "While you were gone, well. Me and Clara, we did something like this-"  _Why did she stop? Oh my god here it comes! here is comes!_

_ouch... yup, she slapped me._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to me!!!! well... tomarrow... I should probably go to sleep now...

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you like it... and tell me if you dont.  
> also if your following my other story im sorry im working on it but i have a short stroy to write for school so I wont have very much time to write... I WILL FIND TIME!!!!!!!


End file.
